militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Gedo
Harakat al-Shabaab Mujahideen |combatant2= Federal Government of Somalia Ahlu Sunna Waljama'a Kenya Defence Forces |commander1= Fuad Shangole |commander2= Sheikh Hassan Sheikh Ahmed Sheikh Mohammed Hussein Al Qadi Sheikh Is-haq Mursal Diyad Abdi Kalil |casualties1= 168+ killed 4 military vehicles captured |casualties2= Total: 81+ KIA * 46+ KIA * 35+ KIA 3 military vehicles destroyed 2 military vehicles damaged 6 military vehicles captured* |casualties3= At least 27 civilians killed At least 380 killed in total |notes=*Based largely on al-Shabaab claims which were not confirmed }} The Battle of Gedo is an ongoing conflict of the 2009– phase of the Somali Civil War. Centered in the region of Gedo, it pits the Somali government and its allies against the al-Qaeda-aligned militant group Al-Shabaab. Timeline April 27, 2011 The fighting started after Somali forces ambushed Al shabaab fighters in Tulo-Barwaqo, near Garbaharey. He claimed they killed around 20 fighters from their opposing side.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=5946 On the road between Elberde and Luuq a roadside mine killed 15 people. The landmine detonated underneath a minibus, killing nine passengers immediately. Six passengers subsequently died from blood loss. In Tulo-Barwaqo, Ahlu Sunna wa al Jama’a fighters clashed with al Shabaab militants an Ahlu Sunna spokesman, reported that Ahlu Sunna fighters captured “assault rifles, pistols, explosive devices and … two military vehicles” and had killed about twenty al Shabaab militants. In Luuq, Al Shabaab attacked Transitional Federal Government troopsusing hit-and-run tactics, killing four soldiers. In Elwak, Al Shabaab ambushed government soldiers, killing ten. One military vehicle belonging to Somali military forces was burnt, and two others were damaged by gunshots in the skirmish. April 28, 2011 Some 36 Al shabaab fighters have been killed after fighting with Somali army in the village of Tulo Barwaqo just outside of Garbaharey town.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=5987 Al shabaab have launched an ambush attack on Somali forces in Gedo region. Al shabaab are said to have ambushed government forces flanked by military vehicles at the village of Kured just outside of Luuq District. At least 5 persons, all the combatants, were killed and dozens more injured during the confrontation.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6006 27 gunmen from pro-government Ahlu Sunna Waljama group were killed in the skirmishes this day and 8 transitional government troops. April 29, 2011 in Luuq, Al shabaab fighters have ambushed Somali army, killing at least 10 people, mostly from the combatants, and injured dozens more.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6023 A total of 24 Somali forces lost their lives and two military vehicles were destroyed that day. April 30, 2011 Clash erupted in the village of Burgadud near Garbaharey when Somali forces launched premeditated attacks on Al shabaab fighters, at last 6 government soldiers were wounded.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6061 Somali troops and ASWJ forces took over the cities of Tulo Barwaqo and Garbaharey when Al Shabaab fighters reportedly abandoned the towns.http://shabelle.net/article.php?id=6139 At the same time Al shabaab claim victory in these fighting. At least 10 Al shabaab fighters have been killed during the confrontations and two military vehicles from Ahlu Sunna Waljama were reported seized.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6094 May 01, 2011 Heavy fighting is still continuing in Gedo. In Af-barwaqo and Buurgudud villages, At least 10 persons were killed and 14 others wounded. The Spokesman of Al-Shabab, Sheikh Abdiaziz abu Mus’ab said his fighters seized four pick-up cars from government forces including one battle wagon.http://www.raxanreeb.com/?p=94412 May 02, 2011 Early in the morning Al Shabaab forces launched an attack on Garbaharey, they tried to seize the city but failed to. At least 75 Al Shabaab fighters have been killed by Somali troops and ASWJ forces. According to the Somali Government, Al Shabaab high-level commander Fuaad Shongole was killed in these clashes. Only Baardheere and Buur Dhuubo are still in Al Shabaabs hands. May 03, 2011 Somali troops ambushed Al Shabaab militias and pushed the insurgents out of a village named Meykaareeb 19 kilometers west from Garbaharey. Government troops killed 15 Al Shabaab insurgents during these operations and seized two pick-up cars from Al Shabaab forces. On afternoon Al Shabaab launched an ambush attack against Somali military killing 8 ASWJ soldiers and at least 10 Al shabaab fighters were also killed.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6186 In Garbaharey, three persons from one family were killed after a mortar shelling destroyed their home.http://www.raxanreeb.com/?p=94650 May 04, 2011 In Garbaharey, aleast 70 people, mainly the combatants were killed in heavy fighting between Al Shabaab forces and Somali soldiers.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6221 May 05, 2011 Sheikh Abdi-aziz Abu Mus’ab, the spokesman of Al shabaab claimed that the chairman on ASWJ in Gedo, Sheikh Hassan Sheikh Ahmed (Qoryoley), died from his wounds sustained from ambush attack in Garbaharey. Sheikh Isaq Hussein, an Ahlu Sunna officer, confirmed the death.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6253 May 06, 2011 Nine people (six children and three adults) have been killed by a landmine explosion in the Gedo region in an unspecified city. May 07, 2011 Somali forces have left the Gusar village following a problem on the payment of their salaries. The Al-Shabab's forces took over the village after that.http://www.raxanreeb.com/?p=95256 May 10, 2011 Witnesses in Beled Haawo, Garbaharey, Ceelwaaq and Luuq saw Somali troops accompanied by ASWJ forces leaving in the early morning and heading to Al Shabaab strongholds. Later that day Somali forces seized four villages close to Baardheere, Al Shabaab's biggest and last stronghold in Gedo. Al Shabaab did not put up a fight and withdrew once they saw that they were outnumbered by Somali Armed Forces.http://kismaayo24.com/?p=10991 May 13, 2011 Ahlu Sunna Waljama'a forces ambushed Al Shabaab militias in a village near Garbaharey named Kalabeyr, Al Shabaab fled the village after ASWJ forces killed 3 Al Shabaab soldiers and seized some weapons from Al Shabaab. Ahlu Sunna Waljama'a Maxamed Xuseen Al-Qaaddi told radio Shabelle that ASWJ forces are controlling Kalabeyr after Al Shabaab lost the battle.http://shabelle.net/article.php?id=6498 May 14, 2011 In the village of Banmudalo near Luuq clashed beginning between Somali interim government troops and Al shabaab fighters. At least two people have been killed.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6544 May 15, 2011 Al shabaab forces has pounded volleys of mortars to the town of Garbaharey, No deaths or injuries were reported. Some residents started to flee from their home against of back of new more fighting could again renew from the area.http://www.shabelle.net/article.php?id=6596 June 13, 2011 Almost 1000 Somali troops finished training in Doolow, these troops will be deployed in Gedo resuming the offensive. October 11, 2012 Columns of armoured vehicles and military pick-up trucks carrying fresh Ethiopian troops have reportedly reached Somalia’s border town of Luq located in Gedo province. Somali National Army (SNA) commanders in the area say the Ethiopian troops set up military bases on the suburbs of the town, where they are planning major offensive against the remaining towns and locations controlled by al Qaeda-linked militants of al Shabaab. October 15, 2012 Al Shabaab fighters have been reported to making their last preparation to defend Bardera district of Gedo region in southern Somalia from the allied forces led by the Somali Military. October 29, 2012 The government has declared Luq town, Gedo region, and its environ safe and secure and urged aid agencies to open their offices in the area. Area district commissioner Abdullahi Kuredow said security in the district has been bolstered and now reliable. He said Somali forces backed by Ethiopian troops and their allied Ahlu Sunna militias are now in full control of the entire district. November 10, 2012 At least two people have been killed in a fierce battle between Somali National Army (SNA) and al Shabaab militants in Gedo province, the latest in surge of attacks in the southwestern region. The violence reportedly erupted after heavily armed al Shabaab fighters launched a surprise assault on Somali forces at a checkpoint located on the outskirts of Garbaharey, a town largely controlled by Somali government. January 2, 2013 Reports from Bardhere town of Gedo region indicate the withdrawal of al Shabaab leadership from the town Local residents told Bar-kulan that the town is in a state of panic as the al Shabaab fighters prepare for an assault from government and allied forces. Among the fleeing leaders are foreigners, the residents told Bar-kulan. Bardhere is remaining stronghold of al Shabaab militants. The town is approached by government troops and Kenya Defence Forces. References Category:Conflicts in 2011 Category:War in Somalia (2009–present) Category:Battles involving Somalia Category:Somali Civil War Category:2011 in Somalia